


it's an exploration, she's made of outer space

by grunklesinner



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dfab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grunklesinner/pseuds/grunklesinner
Summary: You’ll read one sentence. Just one.Famous last words.Your eyes only have to glaze over a few paragraphs before realizing with a flushed face that this wasno ordinary journal.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Reader/Ford Pines, Stanford Pines/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	it's an exploration, she's made of outer space

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically my first time trying out writing smut all the way through, so I apologize in advance if it's not the greatest, lol. But hope you enjoy reading nonetheless. xD

You came down into the basement looking for Ford (per request) – mind a daze over what shenanigans you’d be cooking up with him today. A quick glance around the main console room and you notice he’s nowhere to be found, which you considered odd.

You figure he’ll be on the way down soon.

In the meantime, you decide to casually gloss over his current works in progress. Tubes, beakers and several scattered piles of notes cover his desk and console tables – the normal study process of an experimental science man with no sense of organization. You smile.

Out of the corner of your eye you spot something benign amongst the pile – a blank hardback book that resembled Ford’s three research journals, but less worn.

Out of curiosity you pick up and open the inconspicuous journal, nonchalantly flipping through some of its pages. It appeared normal at first glance, filled with both rough and more rendered anatomical sketches with written notes littered around each one. Some sketches were immensely detailed, and it still amazed you to this day that this man could draw such exquisite illustrations.

You continued glossing through the journal casually until your eyes pick up the mention of your name. You froze.

Why was your name in here?

You feel like you shouldn’t be invading this man’s privacy by going through items of his possession without permission. But the curiosity was slowly driving you up the wall — suddenly feeling obligated to dive into this book in your hands since you were _technically involved_.

You’ll read one sentence. Just one.

_Famous last words_.

Your eyes only have to glaze over a few paragraphs before realizing with a flushed face that this was _no ordinary journal_. You notice some detailed sketches of your face and anatomical profile amongst the slightly worn pages, followed by written passages over your memorable assets and quirks, as well as internal longing thoughts towards you.

You don’t get much farther before you hear footsteps descending the stairs. Your heartrate spikes at the call of your name, and you bump back into a table with a yelp in surprise.

Your name is called again, the familiar voice twinged with concern.

Within seconds you find the man himself in the doorway, eyes shot with worry.

“Are you alright? I heard a cry and came down as quick as I could – “

You watch the color drain from his face.

“D-Did you just open that?” Ford stutters, absentmindedly bringing a hand over his face in embarrassment.

Your breath hitches when you remember what you were holding in your hands, instantaneously dropping the journal as if it burned you. You mirror him by hiding your face behind your own hands, flushing profusely.

Your reddened cheeks and lack of response was telling enough for him that you’d read enough to know.

“F-Ford, I – “

He stops you with a gesture of his hand.

“No, you don’t have to say anything. I apologize for even putting you in this situation.” Ford sighs, avoiding eye contact. Trying to stay calm. _Trying not to let his growing shame consume him_. “You have absolutely no obligation to continue any scientific affairs with me. I completely understand if you want to close any ties between us.”

You didn’t want to let this fall on deaf ears. After all, you’d been pinning for this man since the near beginning of your relationship. You didn’t want him to misunderstand where you stood when it came to your feelings for him. It’s not like you had anything to lose, as you’d just read some of his private entries that showed he was just as crazy about you as you were for him.

“To be honest, Ford…I-I had no idea you thought this way about me – I thought my feelings were only one-sided.” You muse softly, heat returning to your features. “With the age gap and everything, I figured it impossible that you’d have any interest with someone as young as I am.”

The silence that followed was deafening. You watched Ford process your words inquisitively, taking note of his sudden change in demeanor. He walks towards you slowly, stopping when his face is just inches away from your own. Your hands grip the table behind you in growing anticipation, feeling the heat spread down between your legs.

“What...what else did you write in there?” You manage to say through a lump in your throat, a shiver running down your spine when you meet his dark, glossy gaze.

You didn’t have the chance to go any farther in his journal entries over you, so you were completely clueless when it came to any possible fantasies he had about you. The man was always full of secrets, and the suspense sent an electrifying wave of pleasure through you.

Your eyes follow his hands, one resting on your thigh and the other through your hair. Your breath hitches when you feel his lips at your neck, nipping at the skin softly.

“How much you drive me mad,” he whispers into your ear, “What I’d do to you if you let me have my way with you.”

It’s getting harder for you to think straight, already feeling overwrought by just some simple touches and minor sensual foreplay. You were _so touch-starved_ , and just the simplest of caresses along your skin was euphoric to your senses. To say you were like putty under his ministrations would be an understatement. You squeak in surprise when you feel Ford’s tongue at your ear, earning a satisfied groan from him.

“And what would you do?” You pant between breaths, quickly unraveling — mind in a daze.

He slides a thumb across your cheeks and chin, stopping once he reached your lips. You whimper at the feeling of his other hand delving between your inner thighs, eager to continue its exploration. He was so intoxicated by the thought of touching you, now that he had the chance.

“I want to caress every inch and curve of your body...so I can memorize what makes your heart race, _what has you reeling in pleasure_...” he trails off softly, earning another whimper when he palms your clothed sex. You rut against him, eager for him to continue. “What’ll make you cry out my name, what I’ll feel like inside you.”

Your breath hitches once more, taken completely aback from his new yet enticingly dirty vocabulary. You’re ready to get completely lost in his spell he’s put upon you, mind lost in the feeling of his breath on your ear and big hands on your body until he suddenly stops. You almost sob at the loss of contact when he pulls away to place his hands on either side of your hips, head back with glazed eyes watching you intently. 

“That is...if you’ll let me.”

He’s messing with you by being a tease. You’re sure of it, but you don’t care. You reach out to him, heart racing and desperate for more of his touches.

You give him what he wants.

“Please...don’t stop...” You beg him through ragged breaths.

He sits back on the chair behind him and stays silent, not completely satisfied.

“... _Please touch me._ ”

You lightly shriek as soon as he pulls you onto his lap, back against his chest, humming deliciously in your ear.

“ _Good girl_.”

His words make the heat between your legs ache in want, sending more delicious shivers down your spine. And as if he was reading your mind, he pries your legs apart and slides a hand down your pants and underwear. He groans.

“You’re already so wet.”

You cry out when he flicks a thumb along your clit, completely unraveling and collapsing against him. You couldn’t believe you were letting him have his way with you. But you couldn’t help it — it’s like he knew exactly what to do and say to have you hot and bothered and eager for more.

“ _So wet for me_...” Ford sighs as he slips one of his other fingers into you. He revels at the way you arch your back against him.

You still couldn’t believe he felt the same way about you. You’d been pinning after him for a while, but just assumed it was a bit out of the ordinary for the two of you to share feelings for the other. You had no idea what he thought of you and were willing to keep your crush on him a secret to not cause any discomfort.

Never in a million years did you expect to be a complete hot mess on his lap in the throes of passion, several feet down in his basement.

He slips another finger into you and you yelp, immediately pulling you out of your thoughts. Out of habit you try to cover your mouth to prevent more lewd noises to escape your lips, but Ford lightly slaps your hand away.

“ _No_...be a good girl for me and let me hear you.” He softly growls beside you.

You twitch around his fingers, earning a satisfied grunt from him. He pumps in and out you at a steady pace, leaving you scrambling to curl your fingers onto the arm around your waist to try to anchor yourself. A thumb briefly returns to circle your clit and you gasp out his name.

“Oh G-God — I’m...I’m so close...” You rasp out, eyes rolling back into your head in growing pleasure.

While bringing you closer to release Ford whispers sweet nothings into your ear about “how nice you feel against him, how much he loves hearing your gasps and moans under his attention, and how much you drive him crazy.” He continues to rub more circles while pumping his fingers faster and deeper into you, determined to drive you over the edge. They slip against your g-spot and you feel yourself throb and tighten around him.

“Come on...” Ford whispers in your ear.

Your nails dig into him desperately with a gasp, that feeling of euphoria growing and taking you higher and higher — eager for release. _Holy shit is he good with his fingers_ —

“That’s it...” He breathes against your neck while continuing his pace. “ _Cum for me_.”

Right on command you arch against him with a cry as the world around you goes white — consumed by the jittery rush of exhilaration that spread through your body from your first orgasm. He softly caresses your thighs and nips at your neck lovingly as you come off your high, waiting patiently.

“Can I be inside you?” Ford eventually asks, placing his hands on your hips and eagerly rutting up against you.

All you can do is nod, mind still in a daze from the overstimulation. After slipping his erection out of his pants and sliding your pants and soaked underwear down your legs he spreads your legs back apart, positioning his member at your entrance.

For a moment he seems to mildly panic, searching your eyes for affirmation before mentioning —

“I just realized I don’t have a — “

“I’m on the pill, it’s okay — p-please...just _fuck me_.” You manage to respond between breaths, grinding your wet folds against his length.

That seems to snap him back into his primal self, and he immediately slips into you. His eyes roll back into his head with a groan at the feeling of finally being inside you.

“You feel so tight around me. _So good_...”

“ _F-fuck_...” You whimper, clutching a shaky hand up into his hair.

You don’t even get time to process how full you felt before he started thrusting into you at a desperate (but steady) rhythm — the amount of girth this man had threw you for a loop, and you weren’t sure how long you’d last.

With a growl he pushes you back up onto the table, face down on its surface while he continues to ram into you like a wild animal in heat from behind. Still getting off from your high merely minutes ago the overstimulation becomes too much to handle, leaving you a mewling sprawled out mess below him. It doesn’t take long before you feel the familiar rush build up inside of you once more, completely engrossing you in the overwhelming growing sensations pulsing through your body.

You clench around him with a shuddering sob when you feel him hit your g-spot, and it earns a deep guttural moan in your ear. You can tell he’s getting close by the ragged breathing and the feeling of him throbbing inside of you.

“Oh, _f-fuck_ …”

A couple more thrusts and he freezes, another stuttering moan escaping his mouth as he shakes and cums, eyes rolled back and lip trapped between his teeth. He slips out and you couldn’t help the whimper that escaped your lips from the loss of contact.

You take a moment to ride down your high, giving Ford time to clean up after yourselves. When he’s done he helps you back onto your feet, wrapping an arm around you in case you happened to lose your footing.

You notice he was about to guide you towards the stairwell and you immediately tug on his sweater, stopping him dead in his tracks. He turns his attention to your face, and you already feel yourself flush again.

“Do we have to go upstairs right this moment?” You shyly inquire with a grin. “You don’t happen to have a space down here where we could just…cuddle for a little bit?”

You watch the gears turn in his head before he smiles down at you.

“I do have a private room in the back that I use, just in case I don’t manage to make it back upstairs. Which is something I’ve used…quite often.” He finishes sheepishly, casually guiding you back to the said space.

Ford helps ease you onto the bed and makes sure you’re comfortable before he situates himself beside you. You curl up against him with a sigh, suddenly overcome by a wave of exhaustion. The fatigue appears to have spread to him as well, noticing the pair of arms wrapping around your frame and head resting on top of yours. The both of you end of falling asleep to the comfort of each other’s warmth, not to be disturbed until the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
